stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Chavez
Julio "Chavez" Caldera, also known as Manitou, was born April 4th 2053. The son of Aztechnology PR executve Dominico Caldera and Valeria Caldera, he was instrumental in the events leading to his father's declaration of Yucatan independence. A technomancer, he was brought into the group when he and Tia sensed one another's presence through The Resonance, while visiting Dominico for an interview. Background Early Life Chavez was born into a privelged family, the Calderas, and spent most of his life in the Merida Aztechnology pyramid. He displayed an immediate affinity for the matrix, electronics, and even auto mechanics almost before he could walk. Though Chavez was not aware, until a much later conversation with T-Rex that he was one of the last Otaku's in the world and soon became one of the world's first technomancers after the second matrix crash. These abilities were discovered by his family when they noticed Chavez was able to interact with electronics without the use of a commlink or other such hardware input devices. Chavez was fortunate that unlike other technomancers his family was both prestigious and open-minded therefore, his powers never caused him to become outcast or hunted. His talents, which his family praised, only helped shape Chavez into the mindset that he was greatly gifted thus superior than most. This slight egotism tended to get Chavez in trouble, particularly when joining with Tia and Venus, however, Chavez's highly social personality generally allowed him to get along with most people. As Chavez grew older and his talents increased he began to resent being contained within the Aztechnology pyramid and began craving less sterile enviromnents and longed to go out and experience the seedier parts of Merida. This could be much attributed to his enjoyment of rap, punk rock, heavy metal, and industrial music which painted a world much more "interesting" and "primal" than the fresh-and-clean corporate world of the pyramid. Around the age of 12 Chavez began sneaking out of the pyramid and, using his wit and cunning abilities with the matrix, he gained friends in rather dubious parts of society. Chavez and Los Ojos del Diablos Perhaps due to the glamourization of street gangs in many of the gangster rap songs Chavez loved to listen to, the young technomancer soon decided he wanted to hang around Merida's most powerful (if not, only relevant) street gang, Los Ojos del Diablos or The Eyes of the Devils. Grabbing their attention by succesfully outrunning two police cars on his bike by hacking into their mainframes Chavez then went on to further impress the Ojoes by tagging the Merida Police HQ in AR with all sorts of lewd images and writing. Though Chavez was only 14 at the time, the gang liked his spunk and mischevious personality. He never became an official member of the Ojos (though had Venus and Tia never come who knows what would have happened) he did gain the gang's respect and caused trouble with them often. It was in the Ojos that Chavez met his first real girlfriend, an imposing, but very attractive, orc by the name of Escuela. Escuela was several years older than Chavez but his charm and irresitably cocky attitude caught her affection. Chavez eventually lost his virginity to Escuela but never actually "fell in love" with her. Chavez spent many nights partying with Escuela and let her ride on his bike racing through stop lights at blinding speeds and raising all kinds of hell. Another close "friend" Chavez made in the Ojoes was the leader of the Merida chapter, the orc Blood. Blood became a close enough friend that Chavez revealed he was the son of the rich and powerful Dominic Caldera and was from the Aztechnology pyramid but he never told anyone in Ojoes, or anyone outside his close family, that he was a technomancer knowing full well the fear that was sweeping the world regarding his kind. Though Chavez did involve himself in a few turf fights his responsibility in the gang generally remained within matrix hacking and crashing so, fortunately, Chavez never actually commited any real gang violence. Still, he was soon to learn a tough lesson about how his associations with criminal elements would bring about dangerous consequences. Enter Datafly Overall, Chavez was quite pleased with his life both in and outside of the Archaelogy. At home, he had everything he could wish for, the best food, the best drinks (He used his being Caldera's son to his advantage partaking in alcoholic drinks), the best service, the best technology, and so forth. Outside, he was able to get thrills running with lawbreakers causing mischief of all kinds with the Ojoes. That soon would come to an end however when he encountered something very peculiar within the matrix at the pyramid. Something like him. A technomancer. It was unmistakable to him and immediately caused a deep curiosity for Chavez he could not abate. Things only became more cryptic when during the hazy state of being in VR and sleeping when he heard a message revealing a plot to kill his father. The next day Chavez immediately, but nonchalantly, confronted his father about the dream and told him he had a bad feeling about the meeting he was scheduled to have. Some scheme was going on against him. His father assured Chavez that it was only a dream but then decided to invite Chavez to come along with him, for "fun." Chavez complied and the two flew over to rendezvous with the journalist Tia Ortiz and her bodyguard, Venus. It was upon this moment Chavez felt the resonance speaking to him and compelled him forward, running up to Tia and knowing immediatly that it was she that he sensed at the pyramid. She was a technomancer, the only other one he had ever met. Chavez was almost immediately in love, for the first time ever. Illusions shattered Though Chavez had soon found a confidant, and even a lover for time being, he endured a great deal of trials right after meeting Tia, whom he nicknamed "Datafly," the Ojoes cornered him into disposing of a body, Venus subsequent scolding of him for the situation, being captured with Tia by bounty hunters, thrust into the thick of the jungle, the betrayal by a former friend and Ojoes member, Flaca Mala, and several other dangerous events culminating in the betrayal by his father's bodyguard Drang and near assasination of his father. Still, good came from all of this struggle, Chavez was forced to mature as an indivdual and gained new found (and long overdue) respect and love for his father. It wasn't long before Chavez was on his way to Seattle, given over to by his father into the custody of Venus, and alongside his new main squeeze, Tia. Being resililient Chavez oversaw most of the situation as being "exciting" though he found himself grieving quietly about how much he had denied his father the respect he deserved. Still, the young orc pushed onward with his new family into Seattle and after working with more dangerous types, this time the Mafia, soon came into contact with the main Seattle group which he fit in well with, Teucer in particular. General Information Appearance and Style To say Chavez is an orc hardly grants those who have never met him a real idea of how strange he truly looks. Aside from his radical clothing style, Chavez is particualary unique in his physique. He is what is known as "surged" and has several qualities that differ him from the average orc. For one thing, he's short. Short like a dwarf is. He is also particualrly wiry and lanky and as a result, very agile and good at climbing and sneaking. Another odd quality is that he has solid black cat like nails, though claws is a more accuarate word because they are not just nails that have grown out long they are actually very thick and hooked like that of an animal. Despite this he manages to play the bass guitar considerably well. As for style, Chavez is the quinessential "cyber punk" kid and back in the Yucatan use to have a very tall mohawk dyed in the colors of the old Mexican flag. Regrettably, he had to trim it and convert it into dreadlocks (dyed purple) in order to protect his now wanted status. Upon Chavez's submerision experience, Venus let his facial hair grow out and trimmed it so he woke up with a moustache. Venus never claimed credit for the moustache, and Chavez considers it to be some odd gift of the matrix and has decided to keep it. After all, who's to say the matrix couldn't give a technomancer a moustache? Personality Chavez has grown up considerably since his first appearance alongside his father down in the Yucatan, still, he maintains a cocky, sometimes arrogant, attitude and loves to drink, smoke, and party as often as he can. This actually works well to his advantage as his fellow Stamities very much love to have a good time, particualarly Teucer, who has taken the young orc under his wing. Though Chavez loves socializing his first love is the matrix and technology in general. He frequently is working on logic puzzles in AR, programming things ranging from simple amusing animations to matrix games all the way to complex software programs. Though he spends quite a bit of time in VR, Chavez mostly uses AR so he can interact with those around him as well. Multi-tasking always being the norm for him. Chavez tends to choose traditionally "evil" character and themes for his matrix and shadowrunning avatars and styles (ie the name Manitou) not really due to any actual affection for the malicious but due to his love of heavy metal and horror movies. Chavez couldn't really answer why he prefers the "villian" style, he just has always found it more fun. Most likely it is because of his "goblin-esque" appearance thus he embraces the "mischevious imp" image. View of the Resonance and Technomancers Chavez experiences the Resonance mostly in terms of numbers, equations, and symbols. He does not particuarly "feel" or "sense" things about it but rather believes the resonance can be understood logically and through mathematics. He also applies this to real life and though he does not believe in any gods or goddesses, at least as the ultimate creator(s) of the universe, he does believe that there are patterns that are absolute and can be understood. To Chavez, nothing is random. But he does not invoke the word fate, rather he sees that there is a set order to the universe and the matrix and everything can be charted and explained. When Chavez uses the matrix and the resonance he sees himself as exerting control and influence over it, bending it to his will. As for technomancers, he sees them as the next step in metahuman evolution for the planet who will usher in a brighter age where technology will further rule the day and the borders between man and machine will be greatly blurred, if not completly elimanted. Partly due to this, Chavez see's himself, Tia, Jordy, and other technomancers as being superior, but not neccesarily of more worth, than the rest of metahumanity. Relationships Tia "Datafly/Oriza" Ortiz Tia was the first technomancer other than himself that Chavez knew. She also was his first, and so far, only woman he has ever been in love with. Sadly, Tia is almost ten years his senior so hopes of a serious relationship seemed unlikely. Even Chavez was aware of this and despite never admitting it, at least out loud, he never felt he was good enough for Tia. Still, while he could, he enjoyed many a good times both on and off the matrix with Tia and the two found much in common. Chavez found Tia's beauty and intelligence captivating and irresitable. Unfortunately, his love for her was unrequited he soon found when he expressed his affection for her shortly after the news of Tia's father's death. Chavez was heartbroken but managed to keep his compsure. The two have recently broken up and though it pains Chavez he cannot find himself angry at Tia and still loves her deeply. Currently, he does not really believe he'll ever meet another woman he will love even half as much. Venus and Amateretsu Venus and Amateretsu took over the role of Chavez's parents after the failed assasination attempt of his father by the traitor Drang. At first, Chavez disliked Venus due mostly to her scolding (and occasional ridicule) after being forced into having to dispose of a body with Chavez's old buddies the Ojoes. However, the two warmed towards each other as they began to depend on one another for safety. Once Amateretsu (called Lobos at the time) came into the fold it was not long before she became enamored towards him. At one point, Venus addressed the fact the Chavez had hurt Amateretsu's feelings when he harshly criticized her for being mistrustful of potential allies and he reconciled by getting her a stuffed japanese cat doll named Mr. Ichigoya. Chavez's knows both Venus and Amateretsu love him dearly and watch over him as if he was their own son. Chavez currently resides with them in Seattle. Teucer Though Chavez has gotten along with pretty much everyone in Stam no one does the young orc identify with and look up to more than Teucer. The two share a love for heavy metal though they are split over the bands Rusted Fist (Chavez's favorite) and Plated Fist (Teucer's preference.) However, little more than playful teasing ever erupts over this dispute. The two are also quite proud of their troll/orc heritages and find comradery in knowing what it is like to be different and feared. Working on cars and bikes also brings the two together and they have spent many a days in the garage at HQ throwing a wrench a a vehicle while listening to heavy metal and rap while enjoying some ice cold brews. The only potential threat to their friendship was the fact Chavez was a technomancer and Teucer had (before knowing) expressed a mistrust and fear of technomancers. However, due to a skillful job by Jordy to show Teucer that technomancers are not to be feared, the friendship was not damaged by Chavez revealing his being a technomancer. Teucer also helped Chavez cope with his breakup with Tia; the troll was Chavez's immediate choice of friends to talk to after the split. Category:Characters Category:Yucatan Campaign